I Will Domesticate You
by Greyaise
Summary: Ex-military captain Levi is asked by his good friend, Erwin, to watch over Eren, a young brat who is eager to join the criminal investigation team yet lacks discipline. Can Levi tame this wild fool? Levi x Eren
1. Undisciplined brat

Riiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg, Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg…

I lay still in my bed, irritated at the obnoxious noise echoing throughout my house. _Who the fuck would call me on my day off?_ With a sigh, I pull myself out of bed and rush to the phone.

"What do you want?" I snarled in my deep, cold voice.

"Ah, Levi, sorry to wake you up!" I rubbed my tired eyes and glared. _You don't sound very sorry, you little fucker._

"Erwin, if you knew I was asleep, why the hell did you call me?" I heard a small laugh from the other line and felt my vein throb.

"Well, you see, we got this new recruit down here in headquarters, and he seems like he'd be a great addition to the team. He's pretty skilled and puts up a hella good fight."

After leaving the military, Erwin created a special investigation team funded by the government. Consisting of detectives and skilled fighters, Erwin's team was in charge of hunting down wanted criminals and solving cases.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I wasn't part of Erwin's team. After I left the military last year, I went and got a normal office job while my friends either stayed in action or joined local forces. I was the only outlier.

"We really want to keep him, but he's got no place to go, and no one here is able to take him in."

"No. Absolutely no fucking way is some brat going to stay with me." I declared icily. What the hell was Erwin thinking? I dislike people. People dislike me. The arrangement would never work out. Plus, having another person in my apartment would double the amount of cleaning necessary to keep the place spotless. And if my place isn't clean, all hell will break loose.

"C'mon Levi, please? Remember, you owe me one. Actually, you owe me a couple." I winced. Why did I ever accept Erwin's help? "If you do this, I'll wipe your slate clean, I promise."

I clicked my tongue. Take in a shitty brat and in exchange never owe Erwin again? Sure, I hate people, but owing that blonde dick is even worse. The offer seemed too good to be true.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But swear to god I'll never owe you again."

"I swear on my life," Erwin replied. "Thank god you accepted; the kid's on his way over already. Should be there any moment. Well, bye Levi! Thanks for everything!"

Before I could shout at Erwin, he hung up. _What the hell. Some kid I don't even know is going to be staying with me. How long will he be here? How old is he? Who is he? Fuck you, Erwin…_

I was starting to lose my way in my thoughts when the doorbell rang. _That brat got here pretty quickly…_ I thought as I walked to the door, still irritated by today's previous events. I sighed and twisted the doorknob. The first thing I saw was a tight fist pressed against a white, button down shirt.

"Good morning, sir! My name is Eren Jeager and I'm a new recruit for the criminal investigation team. I will be in your care from now on."

I tilted my head upwards so I could see the kid's face. His eyes were shut closed and his entire body was stiff. He saluted me with his right first to his heart and his left behind his back. He had messy brown hair and wore a white collared shirt with long, black pants. His face was tilted up as he spoke. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing two bright, blue-green irises with gold accents. _Hmm. He's cute._

"Nice to meet…" Eren paused and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Then, he shifted his eyes downwards and saw me. "…you." The ends of his mouth curled upwards as his eyes glazed over my body. Before he could say anything else, I punched him hard in the right cheek. He stumbled backwards and fell down my front steps.

"Wh..what was that f-" Eren began to protest before I cut him off.

"Listen up, idiot. If you stay here, you have to abide by my rules. And I won't tolerate any form of disrespect." I glared down at him from my doorway. He stared at me, wide-eyed, as he rubbed his right cheek.

"Oh…I see. You thought I was going to comment about your height, didn't you?" I felt my vein throb in anger. I took a step out the door and Eren's hands flew over his face.

"Wait! I wasn't going to say anything about it!" He said defensively. "I was just pleasantly surprised, that's all!" I stopped walking towards the kid and stared down at him harshly.

"I swear, that's all it was! Erwin made you seem like a scary old guy, but you're actually really young, so I was shocked."

I clicked my tongue. "Oi, shitty brat, Erwin is your boss. Don't say his name so casually."

Eren stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, then walked up the stairs. He stopped once he reached the top, smiled, and held out his hand. "Well, anyways, who are you?" I stared at his dirt covered hand like it was the plague itself. Did he actually think I would shake that thing?

"My name is Levi, but as long as you're living under my roof, you will refer to me as Heichou." Eren stifled a laugh, which I chose to ignore. Then, he grabbed his belongings and followed me into the house.

"Take off your shoes before coming in," I commanded. "I'll show you where you'll stay." I guided Eren through my apartment and led him to the guestroom he'd stay in. He looked around a lot, admiring the decorations I had up on the walls. His eyes sparkled as they darted from object to object, observing them with great interest. His lips were constantly curled up in a pleasant smile. His brown hair was messy yet soft looking. His back was broad and he seemed well built – his shirt couldn't hide the muscles underneath. Then, I noticed his shoes.

"I told you to take those off," I said coldly. Eren blinked a couple of times, looked down at his shoes, then glanced back up at me.

"Oh…but I didn't want to."

I winced. "I don't give a shit about your opinion. Take off your shoes."

"But…" He protested. I cut him off when I slammed my hand against the wall.

"If you don't want to freeze your ass off in the streets, take your goddamn shoes off RIGHT NOW."

Eren flinched and immediately slipped his shoes off.

"Now, clean the floor." Eren gaped at me. "If you don't follow my rules, you WILL be punished."

"But Levi, I haven't even unpacked yet!"

Wordlessly, I opened a cabinet and pulled out cleaning rags.

"It's Heichou." I say as I smack him across the face with the cleaning rags. I dropped them in front of him as he held his cheek in shock.

"H…hai!" Eren sputtered as he clumsily saluted, then grabbed the rags and scrubbed the floors like there was no tomorrow. I watched him struggle with a smirk on my face. Then, my cellphone vibrated. I opened my new text message. It was from Erwin.

_By the way, this kid needs some serious disciplining. Good luck!_

So he knew how uncooperative this kid was and still sent him to me? _I swear to god, the next time I see Erwin, he's getting his ass whooped. _My eyes shifted from my phone to the floor and I noticed a speck of dirt in the area Eren had just cleaned.

"You call this cleaning? Come back here and redo everything so it's spotless, you shitty brat."

"But Le-" I glared at him. "Heichou~!"

"Now." I demanded as I grabbed a nearby ruler and smacked it on my hand.

"H...hai!"

I stared intently at Eren as he scrambled back to where I was.

_I will tame this shitty brat if it's the last thing I do. _


	2. Useless

_This chapter is short, but the next is longer :) enjoy!_

_..._

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I watched the tall brunette in front of me fiddle his thumbs. He sat at an island counter in the kitchen, exhausted from his punishment. It took the brat two hours to clean the floors. At most, I take an hour, and that's only when I'm having a bad day. I sighed, making Eren jump.

"Even though you don't have to pay rent, I hope you realize that you won't be living here for free," I scolded. From the corner of my eye, I saw the shitty brat eye the rag he had just used and tense up.

"You know… paying rent doesn't sound too bad…" I shot him a warning glance and he shut up immediately.

"You'll mainly do cleaning, but I may assign some other chores when necessary." I paused to think for a moment. "Can you cook?"

"I can make some killer instant ramen and-"

"che. So you can't cook, useless brat." I muttered, interrupting him. Eren scowled.

"Hey, stop calling me a brat. I'm an adult – I'm 21 years old!" He tried to look fierce, but he looked like a defiant toddler whining about having his cheerios taken away. I held back my laughter and tried to remain composed, but it was really hard. He was just too cute.

"You're still a brat to me," I deadpanned. He grumbled.

"So," I asked. "what housework _can_ you do?"

Eren reached up to scratch his head. "Uh, well… I can wash dishes?" I raised one eyebrow. "I can change light bulbs! Since I'm taller I won't really need a high ladder or anything either." He smiled brightly, not noticing how my face twitched at the implication of our height difference.

"…You really are a useless, shitty brat." I sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to have to teach you how to do housework."

"Like how to obliterate every speck of dirt on the floor, ignoring my cries for mercy?" Eren said under his breath. He probably didn't think I would hear him, considering how he held his arms up defensively when he noticed me watching him.

"B-but actually, is every day cleaning going to be that intense?" He sputtered out, trying to cover up for his previous blunder.

"No. Today, cleaning was your punishment. From now on, cleaning is your duty." Eren blinked a few times, processing what I said.

"Oh yeah, earlier you said that if I don't follow the rules, I'll be punished. What kind of punishment will I get?"

_"What punishment __**will **__I get"? Is he already planning on breaking the rules?_ I clicked my tongue. "It depends on my mood that day and the circumstances," I replied, irritated. "Some days, it will just be cleaning, some days, it may be worse."

I slammed my hand down on the countertop in front of him and leaned in close. "Is that clear?"

Eren tensed up. "H-hai!" I narrowed my eyes as I scrutinized his face. Was he…blushing?

"Le…Heichou?"

I looked away from the brat's reddening cheeks and saw his teal eyes staring at me. _His eyes are so beautiful…_

"I-is there something on my face?" He stuttered. I pulled away from him, but he continued to stare at me with wide eyes and pink cheeks. I sighed and placed my left hand on my hip.

"Go unpack your bags in the room I showed you earlier," I commanded. "Get settled in, then report back here at noon."

"Why?" Eren asked, bewildered. My lips curled up into a small smirk as I noted his shock and confusion.

"Because I'm taking you out for lunch, you shitty brat."

Eren's eyes widened once more, except this time it was followed by a huge grin, so bright that it hurt my eyes. It was like the little storm cloud that was above my head when I woke up was shot down by killer Eren beams and incapacitated. _What the fuck, brain, what are you saying?_

"Thank you, Levi!" He practically shouted as he shot out of his chair. I stood still, frozen in place, as Eren ran by me excitedly to unpack. As soon as he left my field of vision, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oi, brat! It's Heichou!"


	3. Getting to Know You

"Heichou, what's that?" Eren asked, pointing to a large, shiny building.

"That's an office building for some shitty insurance company," I replied, quickly glancing at the awestruck kid sitting beside me. We were in the car, driving downtown to a café I liked. We could have walked, but I had a feeling that I would lose Eren in the crowd since it's hard for me to see above the average person's head. I winced at my own thought.

"Can we go sightseeing later?" I heard a muffled voice say. I turned my head and saw that Eren had pressed himself against the window, staring at the buildings outside.

"You're getting fingerprints on my window, brat," I snapped. After he flinched back from the glass, I let a sigh escape my lips. "What do you want to see?"

"Everything!" He exclaimed with a bright smile. I quickly turned my head back to the road so I wouldn't by blasted by those Eren beams again. That expression was a deadly weapon, not meant for everyday use, and _especially_ not meant to be displayed to the driver of a moving vehicle.

"I didn't visit the city much growing up, so I want to get to know it." He said while turning his head left to right to try and see what was around him. "Plus, knowing where things are will help with my job."

"Good point. I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

Eren opened his mouth to defend himself, but I quickly cut him off. "So you're not from here, huh?"

"Yeah. My sister and I lived in a small town, south of the capital. But I've always wanted to come here to work for the Criminal Investigation Team. After graduating from college, I did everything I could to get this job, and now I'm here."

I nodded as I pulled into a parking spot. The two of us climbed out of the car and walked into the little café. It was a small, uncrowded place I was rather fond of. It was always spotless and smelled amazing.

I guided Eren to a small table next to a large window looking out into the city. His eyes darted back and forth along the street. When he finally settled down, we ordered our food. The waitress took her time to write down our orders. Once she left, I sighed as I noticed Eren's mischievous grin.

"Heichou~ our waitress liiiiikes you," Eren teased.

"What makes you think that?"

"She kept looking at you when she was taking our orders. She was so flustered that she had to rewrite what you said… _twice_."

"I probably scared her," I replied, unamused.

"C'mon Levi, why would she be scared of you?" I shot Eren a glare and he cowered in his seat. "Okay, I guess that's a valid excuse… _Heichou_." I eased my expression and Eren let out the breath he was holding.

"But, _come on_, aren't you at least _interested_? She's cute, isn't she?" I gave him a cold stare. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sorry! You have a girlfriend already, don't you?"

"No, I'm single." I was growing tired of this conversation.

"What?! How?! I mean, sure you're grumpy and short," I tightened my fists and prepared to punch his face, "but you're really, _really_ attractive!" Eren blurted out. Once he realized what he said, however, his cheeks burned red. I smirked and leaned towards him.

"Oh? You think I'm attractive?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. His entire face was now the color of a cherry.

"Well…uh…I… yeah," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "b-but that's not the point! I just don't get why a guy like you is still single."

"A guy like me?" I questioned. "Brat, you barely even know me."

"I know enough!" he retorted. "Besides," he huffed, "I probably know as much about you as you know about me."

"Eren Jaeger." I deadpanned. I saw him flinch when I said his name. "21 year old brat with messy brown hair and teal eyes. Moved to this city after graduating from college, leaving his sister and his hometown behind. Works with the Criminal Investigation Team, where he's been dying to work for since childhood. New recruit, yet to be placed with any squad. A messy guy who is incapable of doing housework. A good fighter who lacks discipline. Hotheaded and clumsy, yet determined and a hard worker."

"I'm not incapable! And I'm not a brat either," He protested, shooting a defiant look my way.

"Whatever. It's your turn."

"Levi…" He began, but stopped short. I choked as I held back a small laugh. Eren jumped in his seat and stared at me like a deer in headlights.

"Rivaille," I said once I regained composure.

Eren took a deep breath. "Levi Rivaille. Uhm… 24? years old with black hair and grey eyes. Uhm…probably has a police-related job. Friends with Erwin Smith… IS A SPARTAN CLEAN FREAK."

I smacked his head, but I couldn't stop my lips from curling upward. His attempt was so pathetic that it was hilarious. He glared up at me, probably to protest, but for some reason, his expression softened and no words came out of his opened mouth. He just stared for a couple of seconds.

"So…how close was I?" He finally asked.

"First off, I'm 32 years old, you brat." Eren's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY. That's IMPOSSIBLE. You look like you're my age!" Some customers turned in our direction. "11 year difference? No way…" he said, quieter this time.

"I told you you're a brat." I responded. His teal eyes narrowed in my direction. "Secondly, I have an office job."

"Huh? How are you friends with Er-"

"Childhood friend," I interrupted bluntly. A mischievous grin spread across Eren's face.

"I'd love to see you two stand next to each other…"

I kicked him under the table. He clutched his shin and held back the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. After that, our food came. We ate and talked about frivolous things- well, Eren talked about frivolous things. His rambling wasn't boring like Hanji's rambling, though. I was genuinely interested in what he was saying.

After lunch, we drove around the city to sightsee. By the time we got back to my place, it was time for dinner. We ate some of the leftover pizza in my fridge, which, to Eren's delight, was homemade and "absolutely amazing".

"What time do you have to be at work, brat?" I asked as I finished washing a dish, handing it over to Eren to dry it off.

"8:00 am. Why?"

"The CIT Headquarters is on the way to my office. I can drop you off. " Eren turned and flashed his deadly weapon for the third time that day.

"Thank you so much, Heichou!" He exclaimed. I was dazed by his smile, so I didn't realize he was approaching me until I felt his sturdy arms around my shoulders. His scent flooded my brain and my heart started pounding in my chest. I found myself immobilized.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but I slipped on my words. Eren loosened his hold slowly and let his arms drop to his sides. He pulled back slightly so I could see his face.

"I'm sorry, I was just really happy and I suddenly wanted to hug you, so I did." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm going to shower, then go to bed now. G'night Heichou!" Eren said with a gentle smile. I narrowly avoided seeing it by shifting my eyes down to the floor. Suddenly, I noticed…

"Oi, shitty brat! Get your ass back here!" Eren froze.

"Tell me, what are you supposed to do when you enter this house?" I snarled coldly. Eren turned and stared at me with big, quivering eyes.

"…"

"What were you supposed to fucking do?"

"T-take off my shoes…"

"So why the hell are you still wearing shoes?"

"I-I forgot…" Eren stuttered. My eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. A deadly silence hung over the room.

"What are you standing around for? Take off your shitty shoes and start scrubbing." I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, resisting the urge to wrap my hands around his tanned neck.

"T…that's it?" I heard him whimper.

"What?"

"I-I just have to clean?" He asked, his voice a bit stronger. My eyes shot open and he flinched.

"Tch. Don't worry, I'll punish your sorry ass properly." I spun around and walked towards my room.

"W-when?" He squeaked. I stopped, then slowly glared over my shoulder.

"Whenever I fucking feel like it."

As I left him, I saw his eyes widen in fear and my lips curved upwards into a smirk. _Torturing this kid will be a fucking blast._

_..._

_Sorry if this chapter is long/kinda drags on I wanted to set the scene a bit more. Next chapter will be more exciting :)_

_Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for me or anything please review! _


End file.
